Arkham Asylum
Arkham Asylum is a psychiatric hospital. It is located on the outskirts of Gotham City, and is where those of Batman's foes considered to be legally insane are incarcerated'. '''It is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Injustice Comic The Asylum is the main setting of Chapters Fourteen, Fifteen and Sixteen, where Superman attempts to remove the inmates into a more secure location, resulting in Batman confronting him, Harley Quinn freeing the inmates when Green Arrow brings her in, and Nightwing's sudden death at Robin's hands. Injustice: Gods Among Us Interactables 'Cell Block' *On the left side of the stage is where Poison Ivy's cell is, several flowers are popping out of it and can be used to damage the opponent by Gadget Characters, or thrown by Power Characters. There is also a patient stretcher and a T.V monitor that can be thrown/exploded at the opponent. *On the center of the the stage, a statue of Amadeus Arkham is erected and can be used to damage the opponent. *At the right side of the the stage, another T.V. Monitor can be found and can be thrown/exploded at the opponent. Also on the right side of the stage, Mister Freeze's cell can be found which has a pipe running through the side, this can be used to freeze the opponent. 'Mess Hall' *On the left side of the stage, you can find a grill which can be thrown/exploded at the opponent. Also, you can find a butchered Pig suspended on a meat hook which can be used to damage the opponent. *Mid screen of the stage, a chandelier can be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or can be used to zone with Gadget Characters. Also, on either side of the chandelier, two statues of faces suspended on pillars can be be found and used to damage the opponent. Stage Transitions *On the right side of the '''Cell Block' just in front of Mister Freeze's cell, a transition can be performed which will send the opponent into the cell of Scarecrow, where he will in inject the the opponent with Fear Toxin before attacking them, driving them into the Mess Hall. *On the right side of the Mess Hall, a transition can be performed which will send the opponent into a Rec-room where they will repeatedly receive damage from Two Face, The Penguin, The Riddler, and Killer Croc, throwing the opponent back into the Cell Block. Trivia *Killer Croc, the Penguin, the Riddler, and Two-Face appear as part of a stage transition. Each character appears as they do in the video games Batman: Arkham Asylum and its sequel Batman: Arkham City. *Scarecrow also appears in a level transition. He also appears as he does in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *The two cells at the corners of The Cell Block seem to belong to Poison Ivy and Mister Freeze. *Hugo Strange is seen in the Cells Section, appearing as he does in Arkham City, observing the player's fighting. *An alternate version of the map is available, showing Arkham Asylum taken over by the Joker, similar to the events of the Arkham Asylum game and seeing changes like the Amadeus Arkham Statue altered to look like the Joker and numerous Graffiti on the walls. Gallery Deathstroke vs. Nightwing.jpg|Arkham 1 Deathstroke vs. Green Arrow.jpg|Arkham 2 Deathstroke vs. The Flash.jpg|Arkham 3 Twoface.png|Two-Face about to attack Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc grabbing The Flash IGAU Poison Ivy Cell.jpg|Poison Ivy's cell in Arkham Asylum IGAU Mr. Freeze Cell.jpg|Mr. Freeze's cell in Arkham Asylum IGAU Penguin in AA stage.jpg|Penguin attacks IGAU Riddler in AA stage.jpg|Riddler after attacking IGAU Arkham Asylum kitchen.jpg|Arkham Asylum's kitchen IGAU Arkham Asylum theater.jpg|Arkham Asylum theater ArkhamAsylumSelect.png|Selection photo Category:Stages